coming to terms
by qaby
Summary: DC. She was heartbroken over Matt. He was a winner at a losing game with Elena.


**A/N: While my OTP for TVD is Damon&Elena, and Matt&Caroline is definitely my runner-up, I have to admit that there will always be a soft spot for Damon&Caroline in my fangirling heart. That being said, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot I put together. :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Give me another one," she told the bartender, ignoring the way he hesitated, clearly trying to convey the message of _I think you've had enough_, which she expertly ignored, instead arching an eyebrow and daring him to say something, because then all she would have to do was go running to her mother telling her how he 'forced her to consume alcohol for his own twisted pleasure', and he would get arrested, so instead, he sighed and brought her another shot of sweet _Jack Daniels_.

She winced a bit as the amber liquid made its way down her throat, causing it to burn, but reminded herself that physical pain was so much better than heartache, and ordered another one.

"Well, well."

She clenched her teeth and turned around, already knowing who she would find when she looked. She forced a smile, but it came out looking more like a grimace.

_Good._

"Damon."

The sly smirk that she was all too accustomed to started spreading across his face and she had to restrain the urge to roll her eyes. "The one and only," he replied, pursing his lips as his eyes took a once-over of her appearance, knitting his eyebrows at her disheveled hair and tired eyes, cocking his head to the side in that mocking way of his. "Something happen with Golden Boy?"

She immediately straightened up and glared at him. "None of your business." She angrily watched as his eyes became amused and his smirk became knowing, and she wanted to erase that look from his face, so she hurt him the only way she knew she could. "How are things going with Elena?"

His reaction was what she expected. Immediately his eyes hardened and became distant, and the smirk was erased and he tensed his jaw, and she knew she hit close to home.

"None of your business," he answered through clenched teeth.

It was her turn to smirk, and she chuckled at how pathetic he grew when she brought up the girl who was dating his younger brother, but frowned when she realized she was practically doing the same thing by choosing to drown her sorrows in liquor because Matt broke up with her.

_Pathetic._

Damon sat down on the bar stool next to hers, expression solemn as he studied her through narrowed eyes. She sighed, turning to him exasperatedly.

"Just leave me alone." She meant to have that sound demanding, like an order, but instead it came out sounding like a helpless plea, and she winced at the thought of her having _Damon_, of all people, see her in such a pitiful state.

His only response was to rub his hand aainst her upper thigh, and she instantly reacted, moving to slap it away when she saw the look in his eyes. It was so..._un-Damon-like. _As her blue gaze bore into his own, only one word came to mind.

_Understanding._

So, instead, she took the hand that he was offering her, and let him lead her to his Camaro, where he proceeded to drive them to the Salvatore boarding house. When he let her in, she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings as she might've done had she been functioning properly, instead reaching for Damon and pulling him down to her level to plant a not-so-chaste kiss against his lips, trying to hide her surprise when he reciprocated fervently. As he led Caroline to his room, Damon couldn't help but think of the irony of the entire situation.

She was heartbroken over Matt. He was a winner at a losing game with Elena.

She all but ripped his shirt off his body, placing butterfly kisses all over his chest. He hastily tore hers off as a response, grabbing her by the back of the neck to pull her in for a kiss once more, leading her to the bed, never once breaking the contact that both of their lips were relishing.

They were both trying to forget other people by finding each other.

* * *

**Well, there you have it!!! REVIEW, my lovelies!!!!!!!! :]**


End file.
